A Happy New Year!
'A Happy New Year! '''is a story about how both Sena and Kodoka became boyfriend and girlfriend. It tells most of their excitement to bring in the new year and how their many adventures have taken them to the point of passing, from best friends to actual commited boyfriend and girlfriend. The Story is told through and outside point of view in order to grasp both parties on their inner thoughts as well as making sure the character's don't miss anything. Character Overview Sena Kazoku She is the leading heroine protagonist of the story. Sena is known for her mood being unique and her personality can at times be intising. Kodoka Seinaru He is the leading masculine protagonist of the story. Unlike Sena he is shown to be very quiet and relaxed about things, but he also at times can be a bit nevervous around others, especially Sena. A Happy New Year! Kodoka Seinaru Now lying on the floor of the Athena cabin, Kodoka knew his time was running thin. He had less than a day to ask Sena out. If not his year wouldn't begin on the right track. He needed her to say yes, and the dreaded horror crept into his mind. ''What if she says no? What if she just laughs at me and thinks I'm a wierdo? ''He rose to his feet and made my way towards my bunk. It was now clustered with various scenarios in which she could say no. If anything Kodoka was obsessed with the whole situation. The thing about it wasn't that she was just his best friend, their fathers had introduced them to one another when they were little. Dating back, they also wondered on the whole idea of the two kids going out. Although it was just a joke, Kodoka knew about it all to well. It took him most of the summer to remember it. Kodoka now was overthinking this way too much. He rolled up the papyrus paper and put everything away. After doing so, he took a deep breath and went to the one person he knew that could help him. Making his way out the door he saw his sister. She looked amazing, her blonde hair was curled up to tips and she seemed to have a faint gaze of worry much like Athena had in their meeting. She smiled as he nodded and left. Making his way to the Forges, Kodoka wondered if ''he would be ok with this. Henry was never really good at understanding girls, but he was great with special effects and a lot of tools. When Kodoka entered he noticed many tables empty. Henry was now sleeping on his table. He walked over to him and smiled as he shook him awake. "Henry. Henry, wake up." He nudged him as the kid groaned and rose his head. Henry was a rather musclar dude. He had curly black hair that made him look made, his facial hair was astonishing and the way he gazed into people made them feel inferior. If anything he could scare monsters away with just one look. Cracking his neck he yawned and awoke to a hult. "Hey, Morning!" He said unsure of himself. "What can I do for ya, today. I heard about your plan." He spoke still tired as he yawned once more. "How could you know about that? I haven't told anyone, I've been obsessing about this for almost a month." I said scared to find out how. "You just told," He laughed. "Anyways, I see why you came to me, the fireworks would be the perfect place to ask her, but I'm thinking better, I could build a tower, in only four hours and with that you could be at the highest place at camp, seeing the stars and the fireworks." Kodoka nodded. "I see, so I could have my moment." He smiled. Henry looked across the table and wisked up a wrench. Taking a a shot at it he began tightening the bolt. Kodoka watched as he understood the micanics of the device. "I'll finish it by the time the fireworks start up at midnight. Don't worry with thsi plan you'll have Sena by the end of the day." He smiled. "Also, I'll need your help soon, understand. Remember this, I'll need a favor." Kodoka smiled. "Anything man, how many times have you saved my butt." "I don't know I lost count after it passed over fifthty." He laughed. "Go, go I gotta finish this before I can start on your project, don't worry it'll be done with by time." He smiled and waved him out until Kodoka finally left. Feeling comepletely helpless, Kodoka headed for the one place he knew he could evaluate his situation, the Athena Cabin. Sena Kazoku Her eyes raced across the screen as she continued bombing many zombies. Her reflexes were impressive, she was the one of the fewest gamers that could defeat Hikaru in Black Ops 2. She quickscoped and made her numbers increase as she ducked behind various rustbuckets of buses and other obsticales. In a sudden explosion, the game was over and she had won, again. Now jumping with joy she smiled and screamed in enjoyment. "Yes!" She cheered. Hikaru smiled as he sighed with relief. "I see why you always like playing this level. Its impressive, to think that someone can beat me in this game is amazing. You really are something, Sena." He smiled as he drew closer. Various campers rustled thoughout the cabin as they made their way towards their destination. Hikaru obviously liked her. He was really trying to send the signals, but she couldn't care less about the situation. She just wanted to play a new level. Growing tired of playing with just Hikaru, she made her way to Zombie levels. "Let's play Zombies!" She smiled. "I'll beat you for sure on this what's your kill streak?" She asked. Hikaru was now admiring her tone of voice as he he gazed at her. She glanced over in a bit of disgust as she laughed nervously. "You ok?" She asked. He snapped back instantly as he nodded. "I've been improving since the last time." "Oh really?" She wondered as she looked up his highest remaining kill streak to note that he had beaten her previous record. Amazing at it she smiled. "Interesting, so that wasn't just a bluff, you are getting better. Ha! I'd have to test that out!" With a click of a button, she cranked up the difficulty level up to max as she smiled. "Let's see what you go!" She announced as the game begun. Various zombies hustled out of fire pits as they slowly made their way towards them. In seconds Sena's character had killed off most of them. Sena ranked up points quickly with Hikaru closing in behind. He was speaking the truth as he quickly took the lead. Sena was amazed at the fact that he wasn't lying. He actually was getting better. She smiled thinking about it. He was definitely good at playing Black ops. With a sudden quick scope she killed off many zombies. Seconds later she made her way towards an abandoned building killing off many zombies. In disgust, various zombies died upon sight. Sena was impressive, retaining her title as the ''crazed harpy. ''With a quick overlook, she killed off seven other zombies making her way back to location, teaming up with Hikaru. After a few more minutes the timelimit ended with it being a draw. Sena rose and smiled. "Good gaming, now I can understand why they call you The Gamer, you will become good. Hikaru." She smiled as she headed towards the door. "Listen, happy new years, oh and please get better because I'd like to have a challenge next time." She winked as she made her ways. After her walk around camp, she wondered how Kodoka was doing. Strangely enough, they hadn't seen each other most of the day. Sena headed straight for the Cabins. When she arrived, Kodoka was lying down on his bed, with his hands on his face. It was either from stress or he was having a harsh headache. She plopped on his bed and smiled. Upon noticing movement on his bed, he opened his eyes to see her. His eyes raised like he had seen a ghost, she wanted to ask him what was wrong, but considering the way he was, she knew it wasn't the best thing to ask. Today he was dangerously silent. She had been overthinking something for the passed few days, and had wanted to ask him something, but never got up the nerve to ask. She looked down at her attire and was now sporting a white button up shirt, along with a school girls skirt. Her uniform made her look adorable and the way Kodoka was looking at her, she knew she was fine. "What's wrong, you didn't come to see me today." She wondered. Kodoka rose up from his bed and stretched. He seemed tired and a bit confused. His eyes held deep thought along with feelings of compassion. "I just have a lot on my mind." He answered. "You can tell me." She replied. "I mean only if you want to." Kodoka smiled as he held her cheek. "It will make sense soon, don't worry your beautiful little head about it, kay?" Sena wondered what was with him. She kinda wanted to kiss him at that moment, but she knew what could happen. He was rarely the type of person to tell his emotions. ''How would she feel if he pulled away from disgust? How would she ever face him again? '' Giving him a tight hug she closed her eyes out of passion. It was the only thing she could do without losing her best friend. "Kodoka, can you come with me to see the fireworks tonight? It'll be really fun." She smiled. He nodded and a faint smile mustered. With that, the two best friend had set their plans into motion. Kodoka Seinaru That night everything was marvelous. Dinner was a feast unlike any other. Everyone had dinner without the regulations of the division of cabin. Kodoka got to sit with Sena, Henry and Hikaru. Strangely enough it was difficult checking up on the latest update with the project. Henry made good work with morse code, seeing as to the way, both Sena and Hikaru didn't study that language. Kodoka seemed to have a mountain full of food. He had scoops of rice, beans, many kinds of pultury: Chicken, Turkey, Beef. It didn't matter what kind it was, he still ate. Sena had a light chicken salad, while the others ate like men. Across the mess hall many sounds of slurping and nawing were heard. After the end of the feast, Chiron called forth the campers to go up to the hearth as they paid their honorings to the gods, for a rested and blessed new year. They made their way towards the Camp Fire and had a sing-o-long with the Apollo cabin leading in as the Aphrodite sang sopranal and various other campers tagged along. The camp fire didn't take long until, Kodoka pulled Sena out of there and headed for the place of ceremony. He was now sporting a white dress short along with his fashionized zipped up jacket and his beats hung around his neck. The two walked aimously as they both felt awkward. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to be upclose with her but the thought of doing it, just brought about doubt and fear. As they reached the beach, they noticed a tall tower in the distance. "Amazing!" She marveled. "What's that for?" He smiled. "I just though we could get a better view of the fireworks up there rather than down here on the beach, besides their are many things I want to talk about." "Really?" She asked afriad of what that might be. She swalloed her in fear almost as if Kodoka had just threatend her. He knew it was out of the ordinary that he'd do something like this, but the thought made him feel a bit scared as well. "Don't worry," he said reasurringly, "it's nothing bad. Most definitely positive." He brushed it off trying to build up his own selfesteem. When they both finally made it up to the top, Henry was awaiting, he had been putting in the finishing touches as he finally completed the small device that looked like a mini-tv. "Finally, I thought it would take forever for you to get here." "Sorry we're late, the camp fire was crowded." Kodoka appologized. "No need, it gave me enough time to put in a mini-tv. I also got the signal to the broadcast coming from TimeSquare." He smiled as he set the tv to station five, it showed various people lined up at Time Square as they waved and smiled for the camera. "Cool, we could watch the broadcast until the fireworks come up." Kodoka replied. Sena looked at him and wondered what it was that he needed to tell her. She had a feeling it was something good, but also it could've been bad. For the next few hours, the two sat and watched the stars as they talked about their many adventures. She laughed at the thought of reliving all their adventures. After sometime, many campers started dotting the shores of the beach. Sena wanted to go swimming, but seeing as to the fact, that Kodoka had planned out this night watching the fireworks, she didn't want to pass it up. Besides she needed to tell him about something to. With an explosion of beauty, the first firework went up. Gazing at his watch, Kodoka noticed it was a quarter till midnight, he took a deep breath and smiled as the next firework went up. "I've always wanted to tell you this, but I've never had the courage to." He started. "The thought of being away from you is something that makes my mind quiver. I've admired you for almost most of our time together. Even though, you can been be annoying to an end and the one person that I can't see my life not having around. I've been trying to find a way to tell you, that I truly like you. I would love for you to be my girlfriend." It was at that moment that she gazed at me with shock and awe. Sena then did the most unexpeceted thing ever, she kissed me. Unlike every other kiss she gave me, it wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek or a peck. It was on the lips, better than before. Soon after, she gazed at me with passion in her eyes as fireworks exploded overhead. She smiled at me as her gaze became more keen and powerful. "Happy New Years." Kodoka blushed with enthusiasm. "It just became the best year of my life." He smiled, as the lovely couple watched the sky lightup with fireworks for the first time. Sena Kazoku Sena awoke to a brand new year with the one person she had finally wanted to be with. The both of them slept on the tower as they woke up to see each other happily. Sena retained her loveliness in her school girl's uniform while Kodoka had taken off his jacket but still retained his shirt and pants. He rose to his feet as the two kissed. It was still early, considering the sun hadn't been up yet. With a sudden chill, Sena was wrapped in Kodoka's jacket. The both of them walked back towards the Cabins, to notice the camp was now as good as died. Everyone had been asleep, even the dragon protecting the boarders was fast asleep. Sena and Kodoka laughed as they goofed around making their way towards the Cabins. She was now happy. Thinking about the amazing life the two of them would have from now on. With a smile of hope, she gazed at the sky as the both of them stood on Half-Blood hill. "You know, I wanted to ask you out aswell." She said as she took a seat on the hills. Kodoka smiled as he sat down. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I asked you out then." He smiled. "So, did you really mean all those things you said." She gazed at the distance and noticed the dark cabins at the distance. "Of course I did, your my best friend, but I do have passionate feelings for you. Your the only person that can get me mad and happy at a moments notice. Its always interesting around you and." But for he could finish, Sena kissed him. She didn't know why, but it just all need to stop. She needed a way to keep him quiet. After a few moments the two stopped making out and returned to dead silence. "Sorry about that, but I just couldn't stand all the praising." Kodoka blushed and nodded. "Its ok, I understand, besides its a clever way to tell someone to shut up." He smiled. "So this means that were together right?" "Most definitely." Kodoka answered. Sena rose to her feet and offere him her hand. "Come on, let's get some more sleep, after all,Your gonna have a lot more to do tomarrow. I want to see TIme Square." She smiled. Rolling his eyes, Kodoka smiled as she helped him up, she gave her a tight hug and the two headed back towards their cabins. Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea